Missi Pyle
Missi Pyle played Chloe Jackson in the season two The Catch episode The Bad Girl. Career Filmography *''Caretakers'' (????) *''Jumanji: Welcome to the Jungle'' (2017) *''Deported'' (2017) *''Grace'' (2017) *''Granite Rapids Moon'' (2017) *''Sleep Away'' (2017) *''Traffik'' (2017) *''The New V.I.P.'s'' (2017) *''Highly Functional'' (2017) *''Deidra & Laney Rob a Train'' (2017) *''The Lottery (short)'' (2016) *''Emma's Chance'' (2016) *''Internet Famous'' (2016) *''Dream Boy (short)'' (2016) *''Miles'' (2016) *''Slash'' (2016) *''Pandemic'' (2016) *''Captain Fantasic'' (2016) *''Dead Lines (short)'' (2015) *''Uncle Nick'' (2015) *''Viper (short)'' (2015) *''Hollywood Adventures'' (2015) *''Gone Girl'' (2014) *''Somebody's Mother (short)'' (2014) *''Dragula (short)'' (2014) *''Just Before I Go'' (2014) *''A Haunted House 2'' (2014) *''Kiss Me'' (2014) *''#Rip (short)'' (2013) *''Bakersfield, Earth (short)'' (2013) *''Percy Jackson: Sea of Monsters'' (2013) *''Killing Vivian (short)'' (2013) *''Jacked Up'' (2013) *''Sperm Donor (short)'' (2012) *''I'm Not Dead Yet'' (2012) *''My Uncle Rafael'' (2012) *''Small Hand (short)'' (2012) *''Prodigy Bully'' (2012) *''A Cinderella Story: Once Upon a Song'' (2011) *''The Artist'' (2011) *''Milf Money'' (2011) *''How to Be a Better American'' (2010) *''Miss Nobody'' (2010) *''Barry Munday'' (2010) *''A Fork in the Road'' (2009) *''Taking Chances'' (2009) *''Still Waiting...'' (2009) *''Spring Breakdown'' (2009) *''The Big D'' (2009) *''This Might Hurt'' (2009) *''Untitled Family Pilot'' (2009) *''Soccer Mom'' (2008) *''Point View Terrace'' (2008) *''Visioneers'' (2008) *''American Crude'' (2008) *''Harold & Kumar Escape from Guantanamo Bay'' (2008) *''Pretty Ugly People'' (2008) *''Meet Market'' (2008) *''Giants of Radio'' (2008) *''Traveling in Packs'' (2007) *''Feast of Love'' (2007) *''Entry Level'' (2007) *''Live!'' (2007) *''Alex Rider: Operation Stormbreaker'' (2006) *''Mojave Phone Booth'' (2006) *''Just My Luck'' (2006) *''Haskett's Chance'' (2006) *''Blue Skies'' (2005) *''Charlie and the Chocolate Factory'' (2005) *''The Civilization of Maxwell Bright'' (2005) *''Anchorman: The Legend of Ron Burgundy'' (2004) *''Dodgeball: A True Underdog Story'' (2004) *''Soul Plane'' (2004) *''50 First Dates'' (2004) *''Along Came Polly'' (2004) *''Big Fish'' (2003) *''Exposed'' (2003) *''BachelorMan'' (2003) *''Bringing Down the House'' (2003) *''Untitled Jenny McCarthy Project'' (2003) *''Home Alone 4'' (2002) *''Josie and the Pussycats'' (2001) *''Neurotic Tendencies'' (2001) *''But Enough About Me... (short)'' (2000) *''Galaxy Quest'' (1999) *''Let It Snow'' (1999) *''Trick'' (1999) *''Number One (short)'' (1998) *''As Good as It Gets'' (1997) *''The Cottonwood'' (1996) Television *''The Catch'' (2017) *''Fountain of Youth'' (2016) *''Notorious'' (2016) *''Mary + Jane'' (2016) *''Major Crimes'' (2016) *''Another Period'' (2015-2016) *''Sing It!'' (2016) *''The Soul Man'' (2016) *''Gentlemen Lobsters'' (2015-2016) *''Inside Amy Schumer'' (2013-2016) *''Bordertown'' (2016) *''Lady Dynamite'' (2016) *''Dropping the Soap'' (2015) *''Z Nation'' (2015) *''TripTank'' (2015) *''Where the Bears Are'' (2015) *''Whole Way Down'' (2015) *''Gay of Thrones'' (2015) *''Law & Order: Special Victims Unit'' (2015) *''Two and a Half Men'' (2004-2015) *''Hot in Cleveland'' (2015) *''Jennifer Falls'' (2014) *''Partners'' (2014) *''The Crazy Ones'' (2014) *''The Exes'' (2013-2014) *''Cleaners'' (2013-2014) *''The Mindy Project'' (2013) *''Warehouse 13'' (2013) *''2 Broke Girls'' (2013) *''1600 Penn'' (2013) *''Newsreaders'' (2013) *''Don't Trust the B---- in Apartment 23'' (2012) *''Sketchy'' (2012) *''Greetings from Home'' (2012) *''Family Guy'' (2011) *''The Mentalist'' (2010-2011) *''Up All Night'' (2011) *''$#*! My Dad Says'' (2010-2011) *''American Dad!'' (2008-2011) *''Rizzoli & Isles'' (2010) *''The Life & Times of Tim'' (2010) *''The Sarah Silverman Program.'' (2007-2010) *''Grey's Anatomy'' (2010) *''Funny in Farsi'' (2010) *''Numb3rs'' (2009) *''Pushing Daisies'' (2008) *''In Plain Sight'' (2008) *''Boston Legal'' (2006-2008) *''The Wedding Bells'' (2007) *''Heroes'' (2007) *''My Name Is Earl'' (2005) *''Fraiser'' (2003) *''Philly'' (2002) *''The Tick'' (2001) *''Roswell'' (2001) *''The Wayne Brady Show'' (2001) *''Ally McBeal'' (2001) *''Battery Park'' (2000) *''Friends'' (1999) *''The Drew Carey Show'' (1999) *''Mad About You'' (1999) External Links *IMDb *Wikipedia Category:Actors